


Re

by AlternateMew



Series: 4F - Flash Fan Fiction Friday [10]
Category: Kirby (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMew/pseuds/AlternateMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dare you to look at helpers the same ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re

We knew he was coming. Why he come to our house, I don't know. 

  


We've heard stories of him. When word got out that he was heading our way, everyone readied for battle. In our group were four plasma wisps, a kabu, and a sir kibble. Mark and I, plasma wisps, and our pink-armored friend Kenny were in the little dead-end we called home, hoping to protect our food store and treasure. 

  


We were notified of Kirby's arrival by a sort of screaming sound outside. If the gossip is right, that's the sound of him inhaling someone. He had been right below us. It wasn't a half a minute before the pink terror came up the ladder and into our home. Our own pink defender launched his cutter at the invader. He hit, but Kirby showed no sign of leaving. Instead he jumped up close and opened his gaping maw. He was starting to inhale. From the other side of the room I tried launching shots of electricity to stop him, as did Mark from up close. If only we could stop him before he got Kenny...

  


It as too late. Our shots only hit after he had the knight in his mouth, and he swallowed the moment he recovered. That did it. He wasn't going to get out of here alive. He now wore Kenny's cutter upon his head. This was going to be a pure projectile battle; two plasma wisps versus the famous Kirby.

  


Or so we thought. We could never have guessed the pink terror could do what he did next. He threw the whole hat instead of just the cutter. As it landed upon the ground, it transformed, taking the shape of a golden sir kibble. It was almost like Kenny had been revived. Reborn, if you will. For a brief moment, Mark and I had no idea how to respond. Was Kirby not quite the monster we had thought? Was the whole attack for naught?

  


We quickly found out how wrong that was. Kenny had been reborn, alight. Remade completely, down to his loyalty. The first thing he did was jump up and whip his now-golden cutter at Mark while Kirby came closer to me. I shot in defense, but he never made it to me. He ended up in the canon to our storage room instead. I was left to watch our zombie friend kill off Mark. It wasn't even a contest. This new Kenny was a monster. He loyally followed Kirby upstairs, and the two ignored me when they came back down. They just left.

  


Down-ladder, I heard a similar scene take place. The screaming sound of inhale, the sickening sound of someone being swallowed, then what sounded like fire burning. The twins were down-ladder. They fight side-by side. I only heard one get finished off. When the commotion quieted, I went down to see they were both gone.

  


I would rather be ruled by Nightmare over going through this.


End file.
